


These Broken Wings

by EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid



Series: Hell's Yarns [14]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Punisher (Comics), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Agender Character, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Exorcist fella not having a good time ngl, Feeling bad about killing someone, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort the Frank Castle way, I promise, Injury Recovery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Defense, even though he definitely deserved it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid/pseuds/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid
Summary: Left behind after the Extermination, a lone Exorcist roughs it out in Hell with the help of someone Heaven let go quite long ago.Cannot the Kingdom of Salvation take me home?(Technically the second instalment of theKansai no Ryutrilogy.)
Series: Hell's Yarns [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058714
Kudos: 3





	1. An Unexpected Rescue

As its head rose shakily, it could see the car driving off, leaving it behind in the snow - surely it was the end for Spear-bearer #316. It had been too cocky, broke off from its contingent of Exorcists. It believed itself strong enough to take on an imp and a sinner - but then... that _anomaly_ showed up and gave it the beating of a lifetime.  
Looking to the side, #316 could see the severed forearm of the dragon it had just faced, lying in the snow next to it.

Grabbing a shard of its spear after realising that it had broken during the beatdown, it began crawling out of the alley and onto the snow-covered streets of Hell.  
Maybe it was wishful thinking, but it knew in its heart that the Lord wouldn't abandon one of its own angels, right?  
It was so empty here, a city devoid of people wandering - all because of #316 and its ilk.

>   
>  _Ooh, a storm is threat'ning_   
>  _My very life today_   
>  _If I don't get some shelter_   
>  _Ooh yeah, I'm gon' fade away_   
> 

Minutes pass by, and not a soul was in sight. Spear-bearer #316's heart thumped in its chest, an irregular beating as the cold kept swallowing up more and more of its frame. Death approached, all because of one mistake.  
Suddenly, its hand brushed against something - a boot! Somebody _was_ here! Craning its head upwards with a lot of difficulty, the Exorcist's eyes landed upon something that looked human. Yet... half of this creature was but a skeleton, and the flesh-covered half was glistening in a sheen of red.  
Dressed in a black coat, there was some sort of skull insignia on the chest of this... man.

>   
>  _War, children_   
>  _It's just a shot away, it's just a shot away_   
>  _War, children_   
>  _It's just a shot away, it's just a shot away_   
> 

Its eyes widened when it realised that this individual had pulled out a gun and was aiming down at #316's head. Seconds passed by, but they felt like days - tense, horrifying days.  
Just when it believed that the end had finally arrived, the gun was put away and a hand was offered.  
It heard a deep voice speak up. "Come on, you need help," it said.

The man bent down to lift Spear-bearer #316 up and hoist it into a fireman's carry position.  
"Hold on," he spoke again, before soldiering on with the battered Exorcist on his shoulders.

>   
>  _Ooh, see the fire is sweeping_   
>  _Our very street today_   
>  _Burns like a red coal carpet_   
>  _Mad bull lost your way_   
> 

In the semi-conscious haze, #316 could still hear the occasional gunshot as damned souls tried to approach its savior.  
After a while, it seemed the message had been heard, and the rest of the trip was quiet. Quiet enough for the Spear-bearer to pass out.

>   
>  _War, children, yeah_   
>  _It's just a shot away, it's just a shot away_   
>  _War, children, yeah_   
>  _It's just a shot away, it's just a shot away_   
> 

\---

The next time it woke, it was laying in a bed inside of an apartment. Most of its armor had been discarded in its sleep barring its pants, and multiple strips of blood-stained gauze had been wrapped around its chest, stomach, shoulders and arms. Patting around its head, it could feel that its horns had been chipped in several places - some pieces had fallen off completely. Similarly, its halo was dim and cracked.  
Trying to sit up, pain shot through the Exorcist's frame. Grimacing for all to see, as the air brushing its face made it realise that its mask had also been taken off.  
"I'd advise against doing something like that right now," the voice from before spoke - the man walked into #316's field of view, sitting down on the bed with a stern expression.

Struggling to speak, Spear-bearer #316 instead coughed up some blood.  
"Yeah, I checked your vitals earlier... you're gonna live, but you took a really bad beating. The kind _I_ give out... how the hell did one of God's own get shitcanned that hard?" The man spoke, sounding genuinely confused despite his monotone growl of a voice.  
After another few attempts, #316's voice finally came through. "I... I broke away from formation. I didn't... didn't expect him... that anomaly..."  
"Anomaly?" The grim savior tilted his head to the side, trying to grasp the idea.

"A sinner with an unexpectedly high level of power, or strength... we only heard of the Radio Demon before, nothing about... whoever the golden dragon who tried to kill me was..."  
"Golden dragon..." The half-skeleton had only one possible option in mind - Go-Ryu had taken things into his hands, it would seem. "Look, it doesn't matter. Um... I don't think you're going back home any time soon, for the record."  
Hearing that made a weight drop in the pit of #316's stomach. It really _was_ left to fend for itself, wasn't it?  
"I'll have to weather this storm then, and He shall take me Home come next Extermination," it said, trying to come across as if the idea didn't terrify the Spear-bearer to its core.

"Well. If you're here to stay, guess we should get to know each other, kid. Rook's _technically_ my name, but call me Castle instead." Hearing that name made #316's eyes widen once more.  
"Wait. Castle... _Frank_ Castle? The Punisher? Were you not one of us, once upon a time?" The Spear-bearer spoke, respectful so as to not incur the other's wrath.  
"Yeah. Wasn't for me. Surprised you guys still remember, honestly," Castle smirked slightly. _That_ sure was an experience. The 90's were strange. "Anyway, do you have a name?"  
"I am simply Spear-bearer #316, sir." It admitted, shaking its head.  
"You can't just have a number, not right now." Thinking back to what he remembered from the seminary so long ago, Castle's mouth very subtly pulled into a smile as he placed a hand upon #316's shoulder. "How does Job sound to you?"

"I could get used to that, yes," the newly christened Job nodded towards Castle.  
"Good. We should probably think about getting you some clothes now. You're not gonna last worth shit going shirtless down here."


	2. Favors and Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving Job some new clothes, Frank decides to call in a favor from a former employer to help the Exorcist figure shit out in its new life.

After shedding the final bits of its armor and being handed some clear underwear by Frank Castle, Job sighed as it looked itself over in the bathroom mirror. Among the various wrappings all around its upper body, it could see that its wings were covered in gauze - and from how slim they seemed, its quills must have all fallen out.  
It could barely feel anything there anymore... it wouldn't fly again any time soon, if ever.

Regardless, once the underwear had been slipped on, Job stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards Castle's sleeping quarters. The other had said something about clothes, and possibly having spares as well if memory served right. Surely enough, its savior was pulling things out of a drawer when it arrived.  
"Just sit down on the bed for a moment, I've almost got all you need," Castle said.  
Moments later, a few pieces of clothing were laid out before Job: a pair of jeans, some sort of graphic tee-shirt, a leather jacket and some socks.

Putting the socks on first, then the jeans, the Exorcist quirked a brow when it unfolded the shirt and saw what was written on it.  
"Sir? Is this really necessary?" Turning the shirt around so that Castle could see, the shirt read _'Remember when RoboCop shot that dude in the dick'_ , which was certainly not a very heavenly thing to wear.  
"Look, having something vulgar on your clothes is commonplace down here, so you'll blend in better. Just trust me, I've been down here for years." Frank had been in Hell for close to a decade by this point - his words can be believed.  
Shrugging and struggling not to further damage its broken wings, Job managed to slip the shirt on before adding the jacket to complete the look.  
Or at least, as far as _it_ knew.

Heading back to the drawer, Castle extracted some sort of respirator. Seemingly a half-face sort.  
"This should help when it comes to breathing in Hell's air. Poisonous for someone like you, I'd assume." The demon said before handing it over to Job, who secured it to its face.  
The final part then came in the form of some aviator shades. "And with these, people won't see your eyes." Good thinking.  
Handing _those_ over, they were quickly put on by the Exorcist.

\---

A few hours later, Job and Castle were talking about what to do in the foreseeable future.  
"Look, you're gonna have to find a way to sustain yourself. I can't always provide you with everything. I'm not exactly overflowing with money, most of it goes to weapons."  
A silence fell upon them, before Frank asked something. "Did you ever... play instruments up there?"  
Job nodded. "Yes. Personally, I was quite fond of the guitar... I wasn't very good at it, though."

Castle raised an eyebrow, before getting up. "I might know a guy who can help you out."  
Leaving the room, the vigilante grabbed a phone off the kitchen counter and rang up somebody he hasn't talked with in a while.

\---

Several miles away, in a mansion themed around astrology, a tall bird heard his phone ringing. Considering the hour, he was wearing the standard loose-fitting bed robe as he unhooked the phone from the receiver. "Hello?"  
On the other side of the line came a voice he hadn't heard in what felt like years. "Stolas, it's me."  
A soft smile grew on the prince's face. "Ah, Rook, my favorite ex-bodyguard! How goes things?"

"Good enough. Okay so... you know how when I quit working for you, you told me that there were no hard feelings and that I could call whenever I needed help?"  
"Why, yes, I _do_ remember that." Tilting his head to the side, Stolas continued. "I assume you need some help now?"  
A sigh from the other side. "Yeah, I kinda do. Not to alarm you or anything, but I had to save one of _Them_ earlier."  
That only _slightly_ surprised the Goetia. "That's the Rook I know, risking it all for what he thinks is right, even when others would consider it pure folly."

"Mhm, point is though, it needs to do _something_ down here to kill the time and earn some scratch. I asked, and it told me it likes to play guitar but isn't great at it. Do... do you still have that one sinner around, the guy who was Octavia's tutor back then?"  
Chuckling to himself, Stolas nodded. "If you mean Straits, then yes. Why do you ask?"  
"Could you send him over? If he isn't busy, of course," Castle said.  
"Oh, he's not busy. He just hides in my house, eats my food and drinks my coffee." Looking off to the side, the bird spotted an argali demon with long black hair dressed in a double-breasted jacket trying to sneak away with a bowl of ice cream. "I'll arrange for a taxi to come and take him to your apartment, Rook. Please do take care of him and the instruments he'll bring, okay?"

\---

About ten minutes after hanging up, a knock was heard at Castle's door. Going over, he wasn't surprised to see Straits standing there, a folded up synthesizer under one arm and an acoustic guitar slung on his back. He _was_ surprised that he got here so quickly.  
The mountain sheep stepped inside, nodding towards his employer's ex-bodyguard respectfully. "Rook. Been a while, has it not?"  
"Since I left Goetia's employ in 2017, it means we haven't seen each other in about four years. Yet here we are, looking exactly the damn same as we did back then. You know, it still baffles me how young you look, despite dying before I was even a thought in my father's mind," Castle mused.  
"The wonders of the Stone Mask, my friend. So, where is our holy friend?"

Castle pointed over to his couch, where Job sat. "There it is."  
Approaching, the argali unfolded the synthesizer and placed it down in the middle of the meager living room, before removing the guitar from his back and gently handing it to Job. "My name is Straits, and I'll be your music tutor for the foreseeable future."

The next few dozen minutes flew past, despite Job having a rocky start. Soon enough, it strummed quite well for a relative beginner, and Straits thought that it might as well be time to play a proper song.  
Pressing some of the keys softly, the sheep motioned towards the Exorcist to start strumming.  
After the rhythm was established, they started to jam, with Castle providing some clapping to act as a metronome.  
" _Here comes Johnny singin' oldies, goldies_  
 _Be-Bop-A-Lula, baby what I say?_ " Job wasn't sure where the lyrics came from, but considering that its tutor was nodding and smiling... it must be doing something right!

" _Here comes Johnny singin' "I got a woman"_  
 _Down in the tunnels, tryin' to make it pay_  
 _He got the action, he got the motion_  
 _Oh, yeah, the boy can play!_ " By this point, the others had started harmonizing with Job, and it filled the Exorcist with quite a bit of joy. Music always had that effect on it - such a blessed thing.  
" _Dedication, devotion_  
 _Turnin' all the night time into the day!_ "

>   
>  _He do the song about the sweet lovin' woman_   
>  _He do the song about the knife_   
>  _Then he do the walk, do the walk of life_   
>  _Yeah, he do the walk of life_   
> 

Once the song was over, Job was grinning behind its respirator - and the happiness was a sentiment shared not only by Straits, but by Castle too!  
Maybe things wouldn't be too bad here after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That shirt is real, by the way. I lack the capacity to make something like that up.


	3. The Mirror Stares Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things started to look up, Job's world shakes like an earthquake - engulfing it in guilt and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potentially triggering content ahead, but the attempted assault doesn't get far. Still, wanted to warn you.

By the time February rolled around, Job and Straits had become a regular fixture of the Alighieri's Friday nights - the song repertoire grew each time they performed, but without fail, every show ended with them playing Walk of Life to the respectful applause of the club's crowd. The Exorcist really enjoyed this place, truth be told - the people were quite well-behaved, and nobody tried anything untoward. Of course, the fact that Castle was always near certainly acted as a deterrent for anyone who'd even think of trying...

With another show in the books, Job and Straits packed their things and headed backstage - as they navigated the corridors, they were joined by Castle, who gave the Exorcist a nice pat on the back. "You're doing good, kid. I knew getting Straits to help out was a good idea." A nod over to the argali demon walking with them, who was currently carrying his synthesizer close to his chest.  
"Ah, think nothing of it. It's certainly something to do," Straits admitted, before another fellow joined them on their walk - Stolas.  
"I'm just thankful you've found _something_ , really. Via doesn't seem as interested in your lessons anymore," the prince added, sighing as he thought back to the days when his daughter would often ask to see Uncle Strai-Strai and try to learn how to play music! Still, despite it all, he kept Straits around to this day, so maybe he thought Octavia would find interest again in the future.

Soon, they had reached the backdoor, with Castle and Straits stepping outside before looking towards the other two. "Sir, I'll accompany Rook back to his home. I assume you'll both join us in due time?" The latter asked, with his answer coming in the form of Stolas smiling softly.  
"I will! I just have some paperwork that requires my attention. Typical friday, nothing much!" The prince said, before turning tail and heading towards the sort-of office he occupied in the club.  
Job was next, nodding. "Yes, I'll just... see if there was anything Stolas wanted to tell me, then I'll be on my way!"

\---

A few minutes had passed, with Job peeking into the owl demon's office before the latter gave it much praise, even some tips on how to get more out of each performance! How kind.  
"I'll be done soon, but you can go by yourself if you want," Stolas said with a comforting smile on his beak.  
With permission granted, Job left the premises, guitar on its back and hood pulled up to keep itself warm.  
Behind the respirator, the Exorcist was smiling. It really wasn't going to be so bad in Hell after all! Most of the people it had met really seemed civilised, a far cry from the savages it was told to expect for so many years.

As it passed by an alley, a slimy appendage grabbed it by the shoulder and swiftly pulled it into the narrow path. Turning around to see what the hell was going on, Job's eyes landed on a towering mass of writhing tentacles - clearly overweight as well, and only dressed in socks, stained underwear and a brown coat.  
The octopus demon licked his lips as he looked Job over. The only word to leave the creature's mouth?  
" _Bueno..._ "  
Another tentacle shot out to grab the Exorcist, before slamming it against the nearby wall - the demon closing the distance between them as Job's eyes filled with fear.

Breathing in and out quickly, the Exorcist was panicking. Realising that its hands were close to its hips, it reached into the pockets of its jeans, pulling out a knife Castle had forged out of the shard of its broken spear, a few days ago.  
As the demon drawled out an _'Excellente'_ while a tentacle tried to reach for Job's pants, the latter's hand shot out and planted the blade right in the monster's gut.  
The octopus' eyes shot wide open, as Job repeatedly stabbed him without mercy - howling itself hoarse as it did so.  
Moments later, the body fell to the ground with a thunderous rumble, the tentacle letting Job go only for the Exorcist to crumble to its knees, staring at its blood-stained hands, knife, and the lifeless corpse before it.

>   
>  _Welcome to where time stands still_   
>  _No one leaves and no one will_   
> 

Quaking in the cold, and shaken to the core by what it had just done, Job began to cry. Naturally, the noise of the kill had drawn attention, but luckily it was not of the hostile kind - Stolas had entered the alleyway, beak hanging open at the scene before him.  
"J-Job? What happened? Are you alright?" Carefully approaching, the prince was taken by surprise when the Exorcist crawled over to try and hug the bird's legs - searching for comfort in any form.  
"I... I didn't mean it... he, he tried to... and I-I k-killed him!" The sob-wracked voice of Job came through, barely coherent in the wake of all the shaking, stuttering and crying.

>   
>  _Moon is full, never seems to change_   
>  _Just labelled mentally deranged_   
> 

Trying to calm the wayward angel down, Stolas crouched so that he was level with it. Hugging it tightly, they stayed there for a few moments before he looked to Job. "Let me carry you to Rook's home," he whispered, before placing his hands underneath Job's frame so that he could pick it up. With that done, the prince began to hurry out of the alley and down the streets.

>   
>  _Dream the same thing every night_   
>  _I see our freedom in my sight_   
>  _No locked doors, no windows barred_   
>  _No things to make my brain seem scarred_   
> 

Meanwhile, back at Castle's home, the vigilante was casually talking with Straits, the topic having wandered to Stolas' 'relationships'.  
"Having known Stolas for many decades, I'm not surprised he has more of an interest in men," Straits confided as he took a sip of tea. "I just wasn't expecting him to fall for an imp."  
"Hell, anything's better than Stella, really." Frank was... not very fond of the prince's wife, let's say. "With how much of a frigid bitch she is, he's well within his rights to do this. She's a poor excuse of a wife, and a _terrible_ excuse of a mother."  
"I take it you've not gotten over her dislike of you, right?" The mountain sheep snickered.  
"Correct."

Before the conversation could go any further, however, the door was kicked open, Stolas dashing inside with Job in his arms. "Men, we've got an emergency! Some lout attempted to force himself on Job, and... well, Job erased him!" Rushing to the couch, the prince gently laid the Exorcist down, the latter sporting a thousand-yard stare and tear-stained cheeks.

>   
>  _Sleep, my friend, and you will see_   
>  _That dream is my reality_   
>  _They keep me locked up in this cage_   
>  _Can't they see it's why my brain says "rage"?!_   
> 

Castle seemed confused as to why Job was so shaken up, and he made it known to the others. It was legitimate defence, right? And besides, if some perverted freak got killed, that's a _good_ thing - less criminals bound to the fabric of reality.  
Stolas, however, saw it differently - sure, one more erased demon out of so many isn't out of the ordinary for the denizens of Hell, but Job had never killed outside of its former occupation. For the holy, death hits differently when it isn't planned, that would be the best way to explain it in his eyes.  
Straits simply stood by Job's side, trying to comfort his friend but unable to do much.

>   
>  _Sanitarium,_   
>  _Leave me be!_   
>  _Sanitarium,_   
>  _Just leave me alone..._   
> 

\---

Half an hour later, Job had gotten in the shower, letting the hot water flow all over its form. By this point, it realised that its halo had been fully broken during the attempted assault earlier. With the last part of its old self gone, what was even _left?_ Was it still holy, or was it simply another damned soul now?  
It had cried silently under the controlled waterfall, but eventually it had to leave the shower. Drying itself off with a few towels, it passed by the mirror - and what it saw was _not_ pleasant.

>   
>  _Fear of living on_   
>  _Natives getting restless now_   
>  _Mutiny in the air_   
>  _Got some death to do_   
> 

Looking back at Job was a twisted representation of itself - a vision corrupted by the emotional and mental strain of what had just happened. This apparition was stained head to toe in blood, grinning maniacally with crazed eyes.

>   
>  _Mirror stares back hard_   
>  _'Kill', it's such a friendly word_   
>  _Seems the only way_   
>  _For reaching out again!_   
> 

The twisted monster wearing its face mouthed only one word: **Kill.**  
Over, and over, and over.  
Despite it only residing in the confines of Job's mind, the Exorcist still vocally responded to this, first only whispering 'no' before it gradually grew to the point where it was _screaming_ at the mirror.  
Eventually, it could take no more and punched the reflection, shattering the glass into many pieces.

The bathroom door was pushed opened, and as the bird, argali and half-skeleton entered, Job was curled up on the cold floor amongst shattered glass, crying.  
 _What a fool I was to think things would be good down here,_ Job thought as its guardians watched on sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this is getting heavy, huh? I don't usually do things like this, but it'll serve a purpose, trust me.  
> Also yes, that _was_ Bueno Excellente that Job killed - because I had to find _some_ way to tell Garth Ennis to shove it.


	4. Speedy Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over a bowl of macaroni and cheese, Job's future becomes much brighter.  
> Who said it'd take a year to get back, huh?

Wrapped in a warm blanket and seated next to its miraculously intact guitar, Job looked to the muted TV sitting across from the couch with sorrow and regret in its eyes. It was difficult to navigate the emotions generated from the first kill it had committed outside of its duties - on the one hand, it knew that Castle had a point about how it was self-defence in the face of a sickening attempt on its person... but on the other, killing not because of orders and rather from its own free will?  
It was scary, but part of its mind was thankful it didn't have to navigate these troubled waters alone.

Meanwhile, a whole different kind of troubled waters were afoot as three demons huddled around the stove.  
"If you guys could maybe, possibly, _not_ bullshit around, we could get these noodles and soup done faster," Castle groaned out - there was no reason for Stolas and Straits to stay close to him like this. Or maybe they just genuinely didn't know what to do? "Stolas, can you get the cheese? It should be in the middle row of the fridge."  
"I'm... not used to making food myself, but this doesn't seem too difficult. Sure!" With that, the bird walked a few steps to scour the depths of Frank's fridge.  
With that done, Castle turned his attention to the argali. "As for you, Straits... get the utensils and such ready, will you?"

\---

About fifteen minutes later, the three had finally managed to properly make some macaroni and cheese with a side of warm soup. As they were going to exit the kitchen and head to the living room, however, they started to hear some faint strumming - had Job gotten some life back into its soul?  
If the words that followed were anything to go by... it's very likely.  
" _My sweet Lord.... mmm, my Lord.... mmm, my Lord..._ "

Castle recognised it just from those first few moments - really, it only made sense that George Harrison's spiritual solo debut single would resonate with a literal celestial being. Making the others hold their position behind him, Frank kept listening to Job's voice.  
" _I really wanna see you..._  
_Really wanna be with you..._  
_Really wanna see you, Lord,_  
_But it takes so long, my Lord... my sweet Lord..._ " Despite everything that had happened in the past hours, Job's voice had seemingly recovered all its potency, considering how Stolas and Straits had looks of subtle awe upon their faces when Castle looked back to them.  
Frank was man enough to admit that the music was touching him, too. Even with how cold and unfeeling he may be, not even the Punisher can deny the power of song.

As Job's singing progressed and got to the Hallelujahs, the trio crossed the boundary between the kitchen and living room, holding the food carefully as they approached the Exorcist - the latter perking up as it saw its friends arrive. Putting the guitar to the side, Job smiled as it took in the meal prepared by Castle and pals.  
"Oh, thank you... I've always wanted to try macaroni and cheese!" Job said, taking the bowl and spoon and digging in. Respectfully, of course.  
As the Exorcist ate, Castle wondered what had suddenly put it in such a good mood.  
"Rook? What's that on the TV?" Straits asked, redirecting the vigilante's attention - right to an answer. But not one he was expecting...

Indeed, on the TV was an ad for something he had heard mention of from Husk during the odd phone conversation the two vets had every few months, just to make sure they were still around.  
The Happy Hotel... that place the princess is running, in an effort to redeem sinners. Shit, maybe Job wouldn't have to wait the whole year to go back to the Kingdom of Heaven after all!

\---

The next day, Castle took Job for a drive in the Battle Van - it had taken some doing, but Frank had managed to touch up some derelict vans up to his standard over the years - with the promise that the Exorcist would like what waited at the end of the trip.  
The lights all over the city weren't enough to distract Job from what could possibly wait for it! Sure, Castle wasn't what one would call _'good at feelings'_ or anything really nice, but kindness still existed within him! Job was certain of that fact, because otherwise he wouldn't have given it shelter.  
"So... can I ask where we're headed-" Just as it was about to finish asking, Castle brought his vehicle to a halt.  
"Look for yourself, Job."

Adjusting itself so that it could see properly, Job's jaw dropped - the Happy Hotel! Castle brought it down here, and all it took was one ad on the television!  
"You're... you're serious? You... you'll let me go there? To make my way back Home?" It asked, almost about to cry from the thoughtfulness of the Punisher's actions.  
"After what happened to you, I don't think any of us can afford more damage done upon yourself. Charlie's got heart, and... I know one of the people working there," Castle said, closing his eyes and sighing softly.  
"Will you join me?"

Frank's eyes shot open at the question, craning over to look at Job. "Kid... I'm not getting to Heaven. You know it, and I know it too. There's no reason for me to-"  
"Emotional support! I don't know anyone in there, and while I don't doubt their good intentions, it still would be nice to have a familiar face by my side." Job admitted, blinking away tears.  
"Job, I-" Once again, Frank's words were cut off by the Exorcist.  
"Don't you want to see your family again? They're in Heaven, Castle. I know they are."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Frank tried to fight back his emotions. "Goddamnit, kid... you can't just bring them up like this... okay, fine." Looking at Job again, Castle sighed. "I'll come with you. Let's go."


	5. Hopes for Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And after all the violence and double-talk, there's just a song in all the trouble and the strife..._
> 
> Job makes it to the halfway point of the journey back to Heaven.  
> Someone isn't very excited to see this, however - for understandable reasons, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it took me until the 14th story to even _mention_ Vaggie. But hey, here we go.

"Damn it, can ya just give me back my phone?"  
Husk grumbled as Vaggie flicked down his music library - there really wasn't much to do at this moment, believe it or not. Charlie was already doing most of the hotel's managerial duties for the day, despite _telling her_ that she doesn't need to. But you know how she gets, once she's got her eyes set on something, there's nothing you can do.  
Thus, the current situation - keeping herself occupied by snooping around in the grouchy cat's phone. She has reason to be watchful, after all. Didn't _Alastor_ bring him in? There's _gotta_ be something sketchy in there-

"Oh shit, you have some Mötley Crüe songs in here? My _mamá_ loved those guys," she said - both surprised and pleased by what she saw.  
"Yeah, not just _some_... I got all of them," Husk corrected, halfway between proud and ashamed of that fact.  
"You know what? You're alright with me, Husk," Vaggie uttered with a subdued but respectful nod.  
Right after saying that, there was a knock at the hotel's front door. Wiping the slight smile from her face and leaving Husk's phone at the bar, the white-haired demon made for the door, harpoon held close.  
Opening it up, she saw two figures standing patiently - although one seemed less enthused than the other.

The shorter of the two waved, probably smiling behind its respirator. "Hello there! Can we speak with somebody? We'd like to sign up!"  
Vaggie stood still, attempting to say something several times - each time, the words died before she got them out. Finally, she managed to get something out.  
"Um, sure... let me just check something first, okay?" She tried to push down her apprehension at these two newcomers, but it probably showed. Still, the respirator one seemed fine with what she said, and so she closed the door and dashed off to find her girlfriend.

\---

"Charlie, hun, I don't think you understand the situation... we're talking about not just an _Exorcist_ , but it also happens to have _Frank fucking Castle_ with it!" Vaggie was somewhere between seething and _terrified_ as she tried to explain to Charlie what she had seen.  
"But I _do_ understand, Vaggie! If an Exorcist is here, then it wants to go back home! And... okay, I don't really know how to explain the Punisher being here, but..." She shrugged, smiling regardless.  
As Vaggie sighed and facepalmed at her girlfriend's nigh-suicidal levels of optimism, Charlie made her way to the door, opening it back up. "Hi there!"

The shorter of the two guests - which she assumes is the Exorcist considering the half-skeleton _does_ have the iconic skull logo on his chest - waved at the princess, eyes sparkling behind the aviator shades it wore.  
"You're the Princess, right? I saw you on the TV, and I'm _beyond_ happy to know you have faith in this. I'm sure you'll be able to get me back Home!" It cheerily announced, waiting before stepping inside.  
Castle still stood outside, shaking his head and sighing. "And I'm here to provide emotional support for Job. I'm not getting redeemed any time soon, full disclosure."

Charlie tilted her head, but still stepped aside to let the tall vigilante enter. Sure, Vaggie's one eye _was_ giving the newcomers suspicious looks, but she does that to everyone whose name _isn't_ Charlie Magne.  
As Job and Frank looked around, the princess walked ahead so that she was standing in front of the two. "Okay, ground rules, before we sign you guys up! Try to be nice to the other guests and our staff. Also, and this is probably more for you," she looked towards the Punisher silently for a moment before speaking again. "... Don't kill our guests. They're here to repent, not get punished."  
Castle nodded after a few moments of pondering, giving a little thumbs up before spotting Husk over at the bar, who nodded at him - letting Frank know he spotted him, too. "Yeah, I think I can manage with those rules, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one down!  
> Next time, we'll wrap up the _Kansai no Ryu_ trilogy... with some lighthearted rom-com silly shit!  
> Side-note, the line about Vaggie's mom loving Mötley Crüe? That right there is me writing what I know into characters. I felt it was appropriate.
> 
> _We'll meet again..._


End file.
